My Ship Beats Your Ship
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: The Aphrodite kids ship. And they write fanfictions. Maybe those fanfictions can help real life, thinks Piper and supports her favorite ship. Nico/Percy and Leo/Percy slash, kind of threesome


OT3 || PJatO || OT3 || PJatO || OT3 || My Ship Beats Your Ship || OT3 || PJatO || OT3 || PJatO || OT3

Title: My Ship Beats Your Ship – Pairing War

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; starts during Son of Neptune

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, kind-of-threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, doubling

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Leo/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy (kinda), Leo/Percy (kinda), Nico/Percy (kinda), Percy/Annabeth (past), Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Jason Grace, Reyna Anderson

Summary: Piper discovers a secret within the Aphrodite cabin. A secret that separates his siblings.

**My Ship Beats Your Ship**

_Pairing War_

"_...There was a smile in the blue eyes, a smile not often to be seen on the adolescent's face. For he had not been happy in a long time. Loss and loneliness had dominated his life so far, he had not known true happiness until he had first laid eyes on the cute boy in front of him. A charming, no a dazzling smile was aimed his way. How could he deny it? Only one simple answer was there to that question: He couldn't. 'Kiss me', purred the youth in front of him, his arms sneaking around the other boy's neck. No, denying the other was not possible for him..._"

"Are you talking to yourself now, love?"

The chuckling voice made her jump in surprise and she tried to hide the script she had been reading, her face darkening in a blush. Biting her lips, she looked up at the blonde.

"Annabeth... What are you doing here?"

"Nothing", chuckled the daughter of Athena. "I just haven't seen you for hours. I thought I'd check on you. And since you weren't with the rest of your cabin... So, tell me, what are you reading?"

The blonde grinned and sneaked into her girlfriend's bed, trying to see what she was reading.

"Some... paper stuff I found underneath the bed", shrugged Piper.

"Those belonged to Silena", interrupted another voice.

Mitchell and Lacy entered their cabin, walking up to their sister and the daughter of Athena.

"We were kind of worried when Annabeth asked us where you've been", said Mitchell.

"Ah, but it seems you are okay... And very observed in Silena's work", giggled Lacy.

"Work?", repeated Piper slowly. "It sounds like porn to me."

Annabeth laughed softly. "Did you ever hear about fanfictions?"

"I... Sure. My dad is an actor and with his movies I kind of stumbled upon them... But what does that have to do with the smut I've just been reading about a Percy Jackson and a Luke Castellan? I've heard both names around camp quite often ever since I came here."

"It's what we do", shrugged Lacy. "We, as in, the children of Aphrodite. Since mom sets people up, we have that desire, too. And when we're not actively setting others up, we write about them. We write fanfictions about the couples we ship. And Silena had been a very big fan of Lukercy."

"Lukercy?", repeated Piper slowly.

"Luke and Percy. You know, Luke is the hero, who had died during the war. And Percy is Annabeth's ex-boyfriend, who had disappeared", explained Mitchell.

"Oh", nodded the native-American girl and looked at them. "And what... do you two ship?"

The two blushed brightly, exchanging a look before getting up and walking over to their own beds, pulling some maps out from beneath them. They returned to their sister and the daughter of Athena, both with brightly glowing eyes.

"I ship Nicercy", declared Mitchell.

"Wait! Let me guess!", interrupted Piper and held her hands up. "The -ercy like before from Percy, right?" The other three nodded. "And the Nic-... like Nico? Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades?"

"The one and only", grinned her brother.

"Nico and Percy?", repeated the daughter of the actor. "Why them? I mean, I haven't met Percy in person yet, but after everything Annie told me about him, I feel like knowing him."

"Because they had been the only children of the Big Three at camp, you know, both being under such pressure and stuff. And Nico is all dark and gloomy – you know him already, after all. While Percy is all bright and optimistic. They complete each other perfectly. The underworld and the sea."

"Okay", nodded Piper. "Sounds... reasonable enough. And what about you, Lacy?"

"Perleo!", exclaimed the blonde daughter of Aphrodite with a broad grin.

"...Being Per...cy and Leo?", guessed her sister. "But... they don't even know each other..."

"I know! But I can picture it just perfectly!", grinned Lacy. "Percy may be quite optimistic, Mitchell is right with that one, but he's still grown quite distant since the war. I'm sure he could use someone as aloof as Leo to coax him out of his shell. Besides, fire and water. No one can disagree that they complete each other, too!"

"Why are my siblings so weird?", asked Piper desperately, turning to her girlfriend.

"Believe me, you will start that too", grinned Annabeth with a blink.

/break\

Sadly enough (at least in Piper's opinion), her girlfriend had been right. Ever since that day, she had been completely sucked into her sibling's fanfictions, she just couldn't stop reading them.

"_...'Percy', growled the Dark Prince, his fingers gliding over the soft skin beneath him. 'I missed you so much.' He buried his nose in silken-soft hair, inhaling the salty scent of the sea deep. The boy beneath him chuckled delightful at that, his arms tightly wrapped around his long-lost lover's neck. 'I missed you, too, Nico...' Eyes dark as the depth of Tartarus itself locked with the brightness of the beautiful sea, their faces coming nearer and nearer until only millimeters were separating their lips. A certain reluctance was obvious in the brown orbs. 'What are you waiting for? Haven't we already waited for too long to do this? Just kiss me, Nico'..._"

"Okay, I am starting to feel jealous of those stories", declared a rather amused voice. "You spend more time with them than you do with me."

Piper looked up with a caught-with-the-hand-in-the-cookie-jar-look on her face, putting her brother's story aside, blushing embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, love", muttered the native-American girl.

"No need to be sorry", chuckled Annabeth and sat down next to her. "You're doing it right. We're on a ship without all that many possibilities as to what to do. Reading does sound like a pretty good option, even though it's hard to do... So, what do you think about your siblings' work?"

"They're amazing! I'm really curious about collecting Percy now! I want to see how he and Leo will work and what Nico has to say – talking about him, where is that son of Hades anyway?"

"With Nico you can never know", grinned the blonde and shrugged.

/break\

But collecting Percy proved to be entirely not like Piper's siblings had pictured it. Romans got on board with the son of Poseidon. And one Roman girl stood out. It wasn't hard to figure out who she was as Piper observed the way Jason kept staring at her.

"Go and get her, Jason", whispered the daughter of Aphrodite and pushed the blonde off some.

He stumbled down the stairs, right into the girl's arms, who looked greatly surprised at that. Leo and Annabeth next to Piper laughed at that. Until gray eyes caught sight of one half-blood.

"That's him", murmured Annabeth disbelieving. "Percy..."

She broke into a run, jumping the black-haired boy. A ringing laugh could be heard from her as she nearly suffocated the boy. Leo leaned in to his female best friend.

"So that's your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend? Aren't you feeling jealous?", asked the fire bender.

"No. And now come on, I want to meet the boy everyone keeps talking about!", grinned Piper.

She pulled the son of Hephaestus along down, set on pushing Leo a bit. Because she was sick of watching him getting kicked by girls. All the girls he fancied always turned him down. Even though Leo was such a great guy and deserved to be happy! So maybe, Lacy had taken some influence on her, too. But still, she was sure that if those fanfictions were anywhere near reality, then those two would be really good for each other.

"Percy! How have you been? Were the Romans good to you? How are you feeling?", asked Annabeth in a rush. "Oh gods, I have to confess something to you! Look, I'm sorry for it, but it just happened and you have been away for such a long time and... That's my girlfriend, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. I'm so sorry, Percy, I didn't mean to..."

"Nico is in danger", interrupted Percy with a distressed look in his – and there Piper to agree with her siblings – mesmerizing, green eyes.

"Wait, what?", gasped Annabeth wide-eyed.

"I... Wait, did you just say girlfriend?", blinked the son of Poseidon confused and turned to look at the two half-bloods next to his best friend.

"Eh, yes. That's Piper. She, along with him, that's Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, had arrived at camp together with Jason Grace", nodded the blonde. "But what was that about Nico?"

The green eyes lingered a moment on them, Percy nodded in a way of greeting. "I want to know more about that later on. But now... Nico is in danger. We think... Gaia took him. He was on his way to investigate the doors of Death. And now he's disappeared... We need to find him, Annabeth!"

"Calm down, Percy", whispered Annabeth soothingly. "We'll get to him. I mean, look at that ship we have and the army we got. We'll get him. But... do you have any idea where he is?"

"Rome. It has to be Rome", nodded Percy.

And then the two disappeared, leaving Leo and Piper staring after them, feeling a bit left out.

"Wow", muttered the son of Hephaestus.

"Yeah, I'm feeling dumped, too", grunted the daughter of Aphrodite.

"No, not that", snorted Leo and rolled his eyes at her. "He's amazing."

"He is?", repeated Piper dumbfounded.

"Have you seen his _eyes_?", asked the Latino. "And his—his!"

He was pointing at the retreating other Greeks, his eyes obviously focused on a very certain body part. Piper blinked a few times. So maybe that part of her plan was working just fine.

"We probably should follow them to get the coordinates and stuff", suggested Piper after a moment.

"Yeah, you're right", agreed Leo.

/break\

The next two hours were spend discussing and planning and introducing and Piper was seriously bored out of her mind. Her girlfriend had been majorly fighting with some guy called Frank and with Clarisse, because the three couldn't agree on a strategy. So she had fled the meeting soon after the fighting had started and now she was sitting next to the steering wheel, where Leo was already busy again. They knew their destination was Rome and while the others discussed the 'How to get the annoying death brat back' (how Clarisse had lovingly labeled it), the son of Hephaestus thought he could as well start getting them to their destination.

"Say, what are you reading there, anyway, Pips?", asked Leo curiously.

"Nothing", chimed the native-American girl with an innocent smile.

"Yeah right, nothing", snorted the son of Hephaestus. "Read me something, I'm bored."

"What? No! That's none of your business", hissed Piper and blushed.

"Read it to me, or I'll steal it from you", warned the Latino. "I'm damn bored."

"Well... Okay", smirked the daughter of Aphrodite.

"_...He was reluctant. Unsure what to do. Of course he wanted, how could he not want? The boy was so alluring, with those beautiful eyes and that charming smile. He wanted him so much. 'What? Don't you want?' Not wanting was not the problem. The problem was his fire. His control was good now, yes, but what good would it be if he was ecstatic? The bliss of an orgasm, would it make him loose control? No, he couldn't risk that. Regardless of how much he wanted the green-eyed beauty. He couldn't risk hurting another person he loved with his fire. His depressing thoughts, however, were interrupted as water poured over him. 'What?' 'You were moping again', chided his lover beneath him. 'And I am naked. So I would appreciate a different kind of exercise at the moment. Your fire won't hurt me. Remember? Water.' A knowing grin was aimed his way and he couldn't resist it any longer, leaning down to kiss the beauty beneath him. 'Take me', was breathed into his ear. 'I'll rock your world, Percy', grinned Leo stupidly..._"

"Hold on there a second!", squealed the Latino surprised. "Is that... about me fucking Percy Jackson? Seriously? What the fuck is that?"

"It's called a fanfiction", replied Piper nonchalantly. "And yes, it's about you and Percy."

The son of Hephaestus stared at her wide-eyed and bit his lip. His imagination supplied him with images of the words written. Himself looming over the pretty boy he had seen earlier. He had to admit that he had spend the whole meeting staring at those distressed, green eyes and whenever Percy stood up, he sneaked a glance at the perfectly shaped ass. It was easy to imagine himself taking that perfectly shaped ass.

"Well? What are you waiting for? I'm still bored. Continue", urged the Latino on, a bit flustered and a great deal aroused.

/break\

Piper spend their whole journey to Rome observing her two best friends. While Jason hadn't taken long to act on his feelings for Reyna, Leo was more of the reluctant kind. He and Percy got along quite well, maybe because Piper and Annabeth had helped that some.

It seemed Percy was kind of afraid of being in the air and Annabeth – always in cahoots with her girlfriend – suggested that Leo could look after him a bit. The two bonded rather fast, Percy obviously enjoyed how the Latino showed him the Argo II, ships were the Sea Prince's element.

Leo was steering once again, with the son of Poseidon sitting at his feet, leaning against the steering wheel with his back, enjoying the breeze.

"So, you and Nico are pretty close, I guess", started the Latino slowly.

Ever since Piper had read those stories to him, he had investigated it some more. Snooping through her stuff and finding more storied. Though not all of them were about himself and Percy, most of them were about Nico and Percy. So now it was time to investigate the relationship between the two children of the Big Three.

"Huh?", asked Percy with those wide, innocent sea-green eyes.

"You and Nico", repeated the son of Hephaestus. "I mean, you're worried out of your mind."

"Of course I'm worried, he's one of my best friends", answered the Sea Prince and bit his lips, the blush on his cheeks hard to overlook.

"You know, he's one of my best friends, too", grinned Leo. "He's pretty awesome, a bit grumpy, but still much fun. And strong, we trained a lot. He said great power needs more training. He had helped me most to control my flames, saying that it took him some time to control his shadow traveling, too. I hope he's alright..."

"It's Nico", retorted the son of Poseidon, staring out into the sky above them. "Nothing can bring him down. If anyone would manage to kick Gaia's ass while being captive, it's him."

"Sounds like Nico", laughed the Latino with a nod.

And it sounded like a hard rival for Percy's affection. Leo wrinkled his eyebrows at that. So maybe he was greatly obsessed with the son of Poseidon, especially because of those stupid fanfictions that were picturing everything so perfect. But he still didn't want to fight with one of his best friends over the pretty boy. And looking back at it now, he remembered the way the Ghost Prince had talked about Percy Jackson, back then he hadn't looked at it so closely.

Though that was for a later date to worry about, for now it was important to rescue Nico.

/break\

And rescuing the Ghost Prince was a hard task. A hard fight. But they managed to do it. The son of Hades, completely exhausted from his time with the crazy earth goddess, was in their infirmary cabin, resting as he was supposed to. As was Leo, because he had been hit pretty badly when trying to help Percy. At one point it looked as if Percy was in immediate danger and Leo would have been damned if he wouldn't have helped him.

"I am bored out of my mind", whined the son of Hephaestus.

"That's your ADHD", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes.

"You're an ass", noted Leo, completely out of topic.

"Excuse me?", asked the son of Hades irritated, turning his head to look at the Latino.

"I said: You are an ass. You knew where the camp was the whole time and you had seen Percy and pretended not to know him. You know how much you hurt him with that?"

"You're being all protective jerk at the moment... Don't tell me you're crushing on him?"

Wide, dark eyes stared at the head of cabin nine and Leo had to blush slightly at that.

"It's hard to not crush on him, okay?", hissed the Latino. "Besides, you are crushing on him, too!"

"Yeah, well, because I know him longer than you do!"

"Children, children, stop fighting over your favorite toy, please", interrupted Annabeth as she and Piper entered the infirmary to check on them.

"He's not a toy, wise girl", muttered Nico and rolled his eyes at her.

"How are you two feeling?", asked the native-American worried, trying to hide a stash of papers.

"Horrible, please read me something nice", whined Leo with a wounded puppy look.

"Oh, don't tell me you're actually enjoying the junk the Aphrodite kids write?", asked Nico disbelieving and stared at the son of Hephaestus.

"Don't mind him", smiled Annabeth. "He's just jealous because of all the Lukercy stories Silena used to write. They always annoyed our poor Ghost Prince over here. Jealousy-issues, you know."

"Anyway", interrupted Piper with a slight blush. "Did you know that Mitchell and Lacy are practically fighting which one of you is suited better for Percy?"

"Of course I do. I make a habit out of keeping tabs on your siblings' current ships, if anything to _avoid_ them", snorted the half-Italian with a dark look.

"And I have to confess that I kind of snooped in your stuff and found the stories, so yeah..."

"Great", beamed the daughter of Aphrodite. "And since you're both in love with him, it's kind of a real predicament. So I thought – for yours, Percy's and my siblings' sake – that there has to be a solution where no one gets hurt."

"Annabeth, keep your girlfriend in line", grunted Nico annoyed. "That's none of her business."

"Ah, but love is her business. She's a daughter of Aphrodite, after all", smirked Annabeth.

"_I_ would like to hear this solution", interrupted the son of Hephaestus and shunned his two friends.

Piper shifted through her papers, searching for one special passage in it. Then she started to read.

"_...'I want you', moaned the son of Poseidon, throwing his head back. His arms were tightly wrapped around the broad neck of his half-Italian lover. Nico smirked down at him, his cold hands lifting the boy's legs up so he could wrap them around his hips. The Sea Prince whined and leaned back against the welcomed heat of his other lover, who hold him tight. His erection poking between the two round cheeks. Cold hands sneaked from the long legs to the cheeks, pulling them apart so Leo could reach the tight hole. The Latino lifted Percy up some more, giving the Ghost Prince the opportunity to push against the opening, too..._"

"Wow, wow, wow!", interrupted Leo, his ears steaming. "Are you out of your mind, girl?"

"Nope", grinned Piper. "I just thought, good friends can share, can't they? I like my solution."

"Your solution for what? Is there a problem? Again?", asked someone from the doorway.

They turned around some to look at a bewildered son of Poseidon, who looked more than distressed after the fight and everything. Will Solace had ordered him to rest, too, but the Sea Prince had been too stubborn and demanded to check on everyone else first. Piper smirked and put the papers down before reaching for her girlfriend's hand.

"Not a problem you won't be able to solve, Percy. We'll leave you guys alone for now."

Green eyes lingered on the papers as the girls left. And before Nico or Leo could reach them, the son of Poseidon had them in her hands, biting his lips.

"Percy, that's nothing, put that away!", gasped the Latino wide-eyed.

"_...Nico and Leo both pushed into the tight heat at the same time, steadily and slowly filling the greedy hole, both moaning in ecstasy at the unique feeling. Their lover in the middle whimpered at the full and stretching feeling of two cocks up his ass. 'Harder', demanded the Sea Prince wantonly, scratching Nico's back with his nails. 'As you wish', snickered Leo into his ear and bit his lover's shoulder. Percy whimpered at that..._", read the Sea Prince out loud, lifting his eyes to stare at the two boys in front of him, who were both blushing furiously and trying to hide their hard-ons, without much success. "So... You read the Aphrodite cabin's fanfictions, okay."

"You know about them?", exclaimed both boys disbelieving.

"Of course. How do you think those girls know anything about gay sex?", chuckled the son of Poseidon. "Silena practically pressed every detail out of me."

"And you're completely okay with that?", asked Leo suspiciously.

Percy turned back to the fanfiction. "_...They rammed their cocks harder into the wonderful heat, making their lover moan and whimper in ways they had never imagined..._"

"Stop it, Percy, stop it!", hissed the half-Italian annoyed.

"That's quite hot", noted Percy and tilted his head. "And looking at you... I can see that you two like that idea pretty much, too. You're going to confess that, or do I have to read more of it?"

"Okay, okay", grunted the son of Hades. "You're hot and I have wanted you for years now."

"Very hot and you had me from the first time I looked at you", agreed Leo.

"So", drawled the son of Poseidon with a grin, easily pushing the two beds closer together before crawling in between them. "How about we try that out once you're feeling better?"

Both looked at him surprised and wrapped their arms around Percy, who fell asleep as soon as his head hit the cushion, obviously still very exhausted after the fighting. Leo and Nico grinned at him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
